


Ex To See

by questionmark007



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he walks in, it all makes sense<br/>Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me<br/>I ain't no fool, you rascal you<br/>You don't want me, you just want your ex to see</p>
<p>Or the one where Clarke has an ulterior motive on her date with Bellamy. (But she does actually want him)</p>
<p>Based off of Sam Hunt's song 'Ex To See'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex To See

**Author's Note:**

> So I fully admit that this one’s a little farfetched and a bit OCC as far as Bellarke is concerned, but…it wanted to be written so here it is! And I used several of the lines from the song, which if you haven't listened to, you totally should (along with his other stuff because Sam Hunt is great)

_And he walks in, it all makes sense_

_Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me, next to me_

_I ain't no fool, you rascal you_

_You don't want me, you just want your ex to see_

Sam Hunt, Ex To See

 

 

 

 

You know that moment when a bunch of different pieces that don’t make sense suddenly fit together?

 

That was the moment Bellamy was having.

 

He’d been on a couple of dates with this absolutely amazing girl, Clarke. She was basically the perfect girl. Or at least the perfect girl for him. She was smart (a doctor), quick-witted, strong-willed, she challenged him, understood more of his mythology and Roman history references than most did, and, despite the two barely meeting, she got along well with his sister Octavia (which, let’s be honest, was probably the most important thing on the list). 

 

But there were a couple of things about her that, up until this moment, he’d written off as quirks. Nothing bad that would make him reconsider dating her, but odd enough that he had taken notice. 

 

Like the fact that whenever they went on a date, she either insisted that they meet somewhere or that she drive. He’d figured it was a control thing; Clarke wanted her car there so she could leave if it went south. Until tonight. When he’d come to pick her up, she’d just handed him her car keys and asked him to drive. 

 

Or the fact that wherever they went, she always sat facing the door, watching it carefully, like she was waiting for something. At first, he’d thought that it was her being on edge because first dates were nerve-wracking, especially when you were _Clarke Griffin_ and your mother had eyes seemingly everywhere (there was an incident after their first ever date. He doesn’t want to talk about it). But Bellamy doubts that even Abby Griffin had eyes in this particular grungy dive-bar, which was partly why Bellamy picked it. (The other reason was that the bar had semicircle booths that were perfect for sitting as far, or as close, to your date as you wanted without having to get up.) 

 

But no. What made everything click into place was when the door opened and a guy with longish dark hair walked in. Not that Bellamy noticed him at first. What he noticed was Clarke grabbing his hand and scooting closer to him until she was almost on his lap. He looked at her, trying to figure out where the sudden urge for PDA was coming from, only to find her looking at the door, and more specifically, the guy who had just walked in and frozen upon seeing Clarke.

 

Bellamy stared at the guy before looking back at Clarke. He was wracking his brain trying to figure out what was going on or how to form the words to ask the question before his moment happened. He remembered her talking about an ex, _Finn_ , who lived nearby. It had been a messy break up. The kind of messy that would make you freeze when you saw them unexpectedly. 

 

_Except it’s clearly not that unexpected for Clarke,_ he thought, glancing between the former couple again. Clarke was looking at Finn with a steely gaze before turning back to Bellamy as Finn moved from the door to a table that was directly in their line of sight.

 

“Wait,” Bellamy paused, needing to clarify the things that were clicking into place. “Is that guy your ex? Finn?” 

 

Clarke froze. “Yes, but it’s not what you think—“

 

Bellamy scoffed, “It never is,” he took a breath. “So that’s why we always take your car? So if he drives by your house, he’ll know you’re out? And you sit facing the door so you’ll know the second he walks in?”

 

“Bellamy, if you’d just listen and let me explain—“ she pleaded, covering his hands with her own. 

 

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. Have you only been going out with me because you wanted your ex to see? You wanted to make him jealous?”

 

“Of course not! He’s my ex but I’m not trying to make him jealous. He cheated on me. But not really. It’s complicated,” she took a breath before looking him in the eyes, “I’m trying to show him I’ve moved on and that he should too.”

 

That made Bellamy pause. He quirked his eyebrow at her and nodded for her to continue. 

 

“We dated a while ago. It was getting kind serious. Like talking about moving in together serious. But then his fiancee shows up and I realized that he’d made me the other woman.” Clarke grabbed her drink and took a long sip. “He tried to explain. Tried to tell me that he’d leave her. But…I couldn’t do it. And he still tries! I can’t be with someone like that, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I totally understand how starting a relationship on a lie would cause problems,” Bellamy responded dryly. He had to give her credit: she was so ernest in her story, which Bellamy was inclined to believe, and that it was making it very hard for Bellamy to stay angry at her. Rationally, he knew he should probably leave, but Bellamy has never been accused of being the most rational person. 

 

Clarke let out a forced chuckle. “You must think I’m the worst. And I don’t blame you. I like you, Bellamy, I really do. And I should’ve told you about my…ulterior motive, but we’ve only gone out a couple times and I didn’t want to scare you off by acting like a crazy ex-girlfriend.”

 

“No, this is a much better alternative.” Bellamy smiled at her, trying to show that he wasn’t actually upset with her. If anything, he understood, after all he’d witnessed the crazy things Octavia would do to get rid of an unwelcome guy who was being a little too pushy. He would have to ask her if she had ever tried something like this, though. 

 

“I really am sorry. I will totally understand if you want to delete my number and never speak to me again.”

 

“No, I definitely want to see you again, preferably without the ex-boyfriend watching. But if you want me to tonight, I can play along.” Bellamy slid a bit closer to Clarke, whose expression was confused. 

 

“What?”

 

Bellamy put his arm around Clarke and leaned in so their noses were almost touching. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the ex-boyfriend watching them.

 

“Well, it sounds like he’s been a huge jerk about this whole thing and you wanted to show him you’ve moved on. With me, since, ya know, we’re on a date. So kiss me.”

 

He hadn’t actually meant to say the last part, but he had been wanting to kiss her since they met so it had just slipped out and it was too late now.

 

“Are you sure about this?” she said, scooting even closer to him.

 

“I mean, it’s not the most conventional way to start a relationship, but I think it’ll get the message across to him that you’ve moved on,” Bellamy shrugged, giving her what he hoped was an easy grin so as not to betray how nervous he actually was kissing her for the first time. 

 

Clarke closed the gap between them, putting her lips on his in what was, in Bellamy’s opinion, the best ‘I want your ex to see’/first kiss ever. 

 

They broke apart only when the desire to breath outweighed the desire to kiss. 

 

“Did he get the message?” Bellamy asked Clarke, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“Did who get what message?”

 

Bellamy laughed as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

 


End file.
